Good Girl Gone Bad
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: HGMM da! Sequel to If I wanted you I would have you. If you've read it great if not you don't really have to. Hermione is on a mission to get Minerva to say three little words and they aren't what you're thinking. Reviews make me write faster.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl Gone Bad 1**

Hermione sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room with her books and parchment spread across the table. It was a very common sight to her fellow Gryffindors, even so early in the term. What wasn't a common sight was that Hermione wasn't paying her books any attention instead she was staring out of the window completely lost in thought.

It was her last year at Hogwarts and she had planned to actually follow Ron's advice to live life at to the fully. She wanted no regrets, nothing left undone and she had made a good start. She had gotten an answer to her question and had done so in the most exquisite way she could ever think of, she had kissed the beautiful green-eyed deputy headmistress. It had been simply exquisite. Hermione couldn't find a more perfect word for what had happened in Minerva's rooms during tea on the start of term. It had been exquisite, just like Minerva herself.

She closed her eyes briefly and saw the scene behind her eyelids just like a movie.

"_I'm not being hard on anyone Miss Ganger it's a simple fact. If I wanted you, I would have you. But seeing that I don't…"_

_Hermione had been prepared for Minerva to throw the rulebook at her, she knew she deserved it, but she hadn't been prepared to hear a line like that one. It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Minerva was all but transparent and Hermione knew instantly that what had just come out of her professor's sweet mouth had been a complete lie._

"_You don't?" She hadn't been able to hide how her amusement at the line and after seeing the effect her confident and amused tone had on Minerva she was glad she hadn't been able to. So she had leaned into Minerva once more as if to kiss her and watched with delight as her beloved professor closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. A smile had spread across her lips. She had her._

_She had her just were she needed her. It would make everything else easy._

"_Hermione?" There was her name again in a voice full of passion, and wanting. Hermione had really wanted to kiss her then as a reward of sorts, but instead she gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It had surprised Minerva who had opened her eyes a bit bewildered and watched as she got up and left._

Hermione took a long breath as she opened her eyes. It had been the most wonderful night of her life, bar-none. She had kissed Minerva and found out through that kiss that Minerva wanted her just as much as she wanted Minerva, maybe even more.

But that had been on the first of September and they were now almost at the end of October and nothing else had happened or better said there had been no progress. Non at all. Nothing. Zip. Nada.

It hadn't been for lack of trying on her part. She really wanted to have Minerva confirm that it was mutual, but that had been impossible. Hermione had tried everything she could come up with, but nothing had worked so far.

The first thing Hermione tried was to talk things through with Minerva. Yes she wanted to live her last year up, but she wouldn't get to do that unless she proved to Minerva that she was in fact ready, not just willing, to be in a uncommon and complicated relationship as theirs would be. She had wanted to live up to her reputation as a sensible, logical, teenager wise beyond her years. Minerva, however, was having none of it. She absolutely refused to talk to Hermione outside of the classroom and even then their communication was short and to the point. And that was when Minerva actually called on her, which wasn't very often anymore. Once Hermione stayed behind after class to have a quick word, but Minerva had rushed out saying she had to speak with the headmaster before lunch. Hermione tried not to let it get to her, after all it was a valid excuse and something she knew Minerva had to do often.

Then she had tried to talk to her in her office where she assumed Minerva would feel more comfortable discussing something so personal and more importantly where Minerva wouldn't be able to get out of talking to her. It would be just them. She had even thought of a tried and test excuse, she would ask for help with a spell they wouldn't be getting into for another two weeks. Minerva wouldn't suspect a thing it was something Hermione had asked a million times before. There was no way Minerva could say no. She had been completely sure of herself so sure it would work. It hadn't. Minerva had given her a weak apology saying she had far too many essays to grade and that she knew Hermione would figure it out sooner or later and had sent her away. Hermione had been totally stunned. She tried not to take it personally, she really tried but wasn't very successful.

A week later when Minerva made it a point to sit as far away from her as possible during the perfects' meeting, Hermione made absolutely no attempt to excuse her behavior. She was way too livid to even try and as the meeting progressed and Minerva went out of her way, again, to avoid looking or talking directly at her, she decided she'd had enough.

Minerva wasn't going to allow the talk Hermione wanted to have to happen and if she didn't want to allow that then she sure as hell wasn't going to allow anything else to happen between them. Minerva was avoiding her like the plague, which meant they would never get anywhere.

There would be no progress. Nothing. Zip. Nada. No matter how much Hermione wanted or tried for it to happen. No matter how much Minerva herself wanted it.

Hermione took another long breath. She hated it. She wanted Minerva, might even be in love with her, and she was almost positive Minerva wanted her, might even be in love with her.

She mulled things over a bit more and finally decided it was time to change tactics. She would have to find a way to make it impossible for Minerva to avoid her. She needed to be close to her somewhere private just for a bit of time everyday. She was sure that was all it would take to break Minerva's resolve.

She just had to change tactics because being a good girl wasn't getting her what she wanted. She really wanted it, needed it even, so something was going to have to give.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Girl Gone Bad: Two**

Hermione thought long and hard most of the night trying to figure out just what exactly she wanted to do. The she had thought about what she could do to get what she wanted. She had gone through several scenarios in her mind, but she hadn't really decided anything.

When she woke the next morning she felt really low, like dirt low. So low she was practically depressed.

Not the best way to start the day, surely?

It was when she was picking out her school robes that it finally dawned on her. It was so simple and yet so brilliant. It was classic. She smiled, as she got ready and walked out of her dorm feeling several pairs of eyes following her as she walked by. It only made her smile wider.

Her mood improved, the day suddenly didn't seem so bad.

[]

When Minerva sat down for lunch she was surprised at the amount of very animated voices at the head table. She ate silently, completely uninterested on whatever had gotten her colleagues so worked up. Her peace and quite only last for the short while it took Pomona to notice her presence. Her colleague immediately lean closer to her an asked in a conspiratorial tone. "Did you hear about Miss Granger, Minerva?"

Minerva could see gossip from a mile away and had always stayed cleared of it, but the mention of Hermione's name caught her attention. "What about her?"

"Well according to Filius she cause quiet a commotion when she entered his class room this morning."

"Really?" Minerva asked trying to hurry Pomona to the point of her story. "Why?"

"It seems her attire was somewhat out of the ordinary."

Minerva put down her fork and looked at the woman beside her. "What was she wearing?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh she was wearing her school robes, alright, just not in the usual fashion." At Minerva's confused expression she continued. "Apparently she showed up with a very revealing version of her school robes, buttons undone and a shorter skirt."

Minerva couldn't believe it.

It wasn't that it was an unheard occurrence for a female student to alter the school robes for shock value or seductiveness, but Hermione doing so? Well she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Hermione knew that any alteration to the school dress code was against the rules, and hadn't she commended her just yesterday for never breaking the rules. No, it couldn't be.

Not unless Hermione was trying to get her attention. Minerva shook her head. Surely that wasn't the case, Hermione was too smart to think of jeopardizing her reputation and possibly her status as perfect not to mention head girl for something so silly. Hermione would had talked to her, she would never…It was then that Minerva realized her behavior over the past month would have made that an impossibility and maybe just maybe it could have driven Hermione to…No absolutely not. It was absurd.

She was about to say as much to Pomona when her colleague tapped her on the shoulder. "Look there she is."

Minerva looked up towards the entrance and there she was, indeed. She was glad she had stopped eating a good minute before Hermione walked in because she just might have choked on her food. Hermione's robes were indeed out of regulation, but Pomona's description hadn't even come close.

Hermione hadn't just left a button undone no it was more like three or four of them and her house tie was hanging loosely around her neck giving any whom looked her way an unobstructed view of her breast, a perfect view of her very pale, very pert breast. Her skirt wasn't any better the usual knee length skirt seemed to have shrunk a good four inches putting on display Hermione's very firm and apparently satin smooth thighs.

Minerva's mouth went dry and she had to swallow hard as her eyes continued to inspect Hermione's attire.

She wasn't sure that she was the reason Hermione had decided to break the dress code, but she would have to be the one to deal with it. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. No matter, she would have to deal with it regardless. She swallowed again, it was going to be a much more difficult day than she had thought.

It might even be the day from hell. Damn it. Sometimes she really hated being head of house.


End file.
